mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayate Usui
| birth_place = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = MMA, Kickboxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Japan | team = Wajitsu Keishukai RJW | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} is a professional Mixed Martial Artist and Pro Shooto fighter. From Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, he now lives and trains in Tokyo at Wajitsu Keishukai's RJW (Real Japanese Wrestling) and Tokyo HQ. Usui debuted in kickboxing six years ago, fighting in J-Network. He started MMA 6 years ago, joining Wajitsu Keishukai WK Sougo. He was inspired to fight when one day, he saw one of his classmates from elementary school fighting in Shooto. He gave MMA a try because it looked cool and interesting. Kickboxing has many restricting rules, but MMA has considerably less, which appealed to him. A fighter could also grow bigger and stronger by training grappling. He now trains as a pro, fighting in Professional Shooto, and GCM/ WK sponsored events. One of his goals is to surpass training partner Hideki Kadowaki, and although maybe a dream, someday Caol Uno. He also hopes to have more fight opportunities outside Japan. Memorable quote: "I want to break a rock in my fist." Career * 2001, July East Japan's Amateur Shooto light weight, ranked 3rd * 2001 Hokkaido Amateur Shooto Light weight Tournament runner up * 2001 Amateur 70 kg division, ranked 3rd * 2002, All East Japan Amateur Shooto Open Tournament light-weight winner * 2004 Pro Shooto 2004 Rookie-of-the-year runner up * Pro Kickboxing J-Network Welter-weight, ranked 3rd place Sources * Fight Finder * Wajitsu Keishukai profile * official Keishukai myspace site * Japanese mma client site Record {| class="wikitable" style="text-align: center" |'Result' || Opponent || Method || Event || Date||'Round, Time' |- |Win || Hiroki Kita || Decision(Unanimous) || Shooto || 1/26/07 || 2, 5:00 |- |Draw || Ed Newalu || Draw || PIP- East vs West|| 7/21/06 || 2, 5:00 |- |Win || Manabu Inoue || Decision (Majority) || GCM- D.O.G. 5 || 4/1/06 || 2, 5:00 |- |Win || Michihisa Asano || Decision(Unanimous) || MARS || 2/4/06 || 2, 5:00 |- |Loss || Akitoshi Tamura || Submission (Rear Naked Choke) || Shooto || 9/23/05 || 2, 4:51 |- |Win || Naosuke Mizoguchi || Submission (Armlock) || Shooto || 4/23/05 || 2, 2:38 |- |Loss || Takeshi Inoue || KO (Punch) || Shooto|| 11/12/04 || 2, 4:58 |- |Win || Seigi Fujioka || Decision(Majority) || Shooto || 10/17/04 || 2, 5:00 |- |Win || Takeshi Matsushita || Decision(Majority) || Shooto || 3/28/04 || 2, 5:00 |- |Loss || Keisuke Yamada || Decision(Majority) || Shooto || 11/25/03 || 2, 5:00 |- |Loss || Takashi Inoue || Decision(Unanimous) || Shooto || 5/30/03 || 2, 5:00 |- |Loss || Hiroyuki Takaya || TKO (TKO) || Shooto || 2/06/03 || 2, 2:06 |-} Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Wajitsu Keishukai ja:碓氷早矢手